Sleep
by MyNaughtySecret1
Summary: Tony is having nightmares and the only place he can sleep is at Gibbs' house. When Gibbs lets him stay, their relationship changes in ways neither of them expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-Slash rating based on future chapters **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sad but true.**

Gibbs opened his eyes and listened. He wasn't sure what woke him but he knew something was wrong. Then he heard it again, someone was walking outside his house. Their unbalanced footsteps were coming closer. Gibbs reached for his weapon, prepared to deal with the intruder. Then he heard singing and recognized the voice. With a sigh, he closed his eyes again and waited for his inebriated guest to come in.

Tony was trying to be quiet, but as he tripped on the stairs, he knew Gibbs would have heard him. "Damn," he groaned. He had hoped to sneak in and pass out before Gibbs realized he was there. Not that he'd ever managed to sneak up on his boss. But he didn't want to hear a lecture tonight. He just wanted to sleep and lately, Gibbs' house was the only place he could relax enough for that to happen.

He opened the door and walked in warily. Seeing Gibbs asleep on the couch, he stopped in shock. He'd expected him to be coming out of the basement with an annoyed look on his face. He watched his boss for a minute wondering what to do next when his voice caused Tony to nearly jump out of his skin.

"What the hell are you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs didn't need to open his eyes to know he'd scared his senior agent. "You plan on standing there watching me all night, or you gonna tell me why you're here again, drunk?" He looked up at Tony and saw the younger man trying to walk over to his loveseat without bumping into anything.

"Jeez Boss, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I was trying to be quiet. Didn't want to wake you up." DiNozzo threw himself down on the loveseat and snuggled in to make himself comfortable. He yawned widely and closed his eyes, apparently hoping Gibbs wouldn't notice he hadn't answered his question.

No such luck. "DiNozzo, you've been here three times this week and two times last week. You gonna tell me what the hell is bothering you or am I going to have to head slap it out of you?" Tony sighed and looked over at Gibbs. Again his boss surprised him. Instead of the anger he expected, there was concern in Gibbs' blue eyes. He looked up at the ceiling not knowing what to say. "I wish I knew what to tell you Boss. I just feel...lost right now. I don't know what to do or how to make myself snap out of it. I can't sleep, and even when I do I wake up drenched in sweat, I can't breathe, my heart is racing and I'm screaming. I can't even remember the dreams." Tony ran his hand through his hair and looked over at Gibbs. "I sleep here and I don't dream and I..." Tony stopped and looked away again.

"And you what?," Gibbs asked softly. Tony covered his face with his hands and answered, "I feel safe here."  
"Have you spoken to Ducky?"  
Tony sat up quickly. "NO!"  
Gibbs looked surprised by Tony's vehemence.  
"I mean...I would rather not Boss. I just don't want anyone else to know." Tony looked over at Gibbs sheepishly not sure if he would order him to talk to Ducky.  
Gibbs thought for a moment, studying DiNozzo as he came to a decision.  
"Ok DiNozzo, I won't make you talk to Duck right now, but this can't continue. You can't get shitfaced every night, and if you keep showing up here in the middle of the night I'm gonna end up shooting you."

Tony was relieved that his Boss wasn't forcing him to talk to Ducky but he was still worried. "Are you telling me I can't come here anymore?" Before Gibbs could respond he continued hurriedly, "I mean...I get what you're saying and I am trying to figure this out, and I promise I won't get drunk again, but if you could just let me come over here sometimes I promise I'll-"

"DINOZZO" Gibbs interrupted his babbling agent, "I'm not saying you can't come here. But if you need to sleep here then just stay here for awhile. It's better than trying to sneak in and will keep me from killing you."

Tony just looked at him in shock. "Really Boss? Wow, I don't know what to say. So, do you make breakfast?"

Gibbs glared at him and Tony smiled. "Seriously Boss, thanks."  
"Shut up and go to sleep DiNozzo." Gibbs closed his eyes and Tony happily followed suit. Once Gibbs heard his breathing slow down and even out, he opened his eyes and looked over at the younger man.

He wondered what was eating at the younger man. Concern for him caused a welling of emotion but he pushed it down. Gibbs didn't allow emotions to overtake him anymore. Caused too many problems...and pain. He couldn't help caring for his team, but there were limits that kept him safe. He knew letting DiNozzo stay here was asking for trouble, but he just couldn't send him away, especially after he'd let Gibbs see the pain behind his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. The feedback has made me re-think my next step and this chapter is the result. I know it's kind of short but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Pre-Slash: rating based on future chapters **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sad but true.**

Gibbs lifted his head. After Tony had fallen asleep he came downstairs to his basement sanctuary to work on his new boat. But he could hear whimpering coming from upstairs. Tony! He ran up the stairs and into his living room. Tony was clutching the pillow and tossing and turning.

"No please, don't do this, don't leave me again! You can't go! Please, I love you, please!" Tony started crying and Gibbs heart felt tight in his chest. He understood the anguish he was hearing in the other man's voice. He still felt it every time he thought of the family he lost.

Before he could stop himself he gathered Tony up into his arms and started to rock him.

"Shhh Tony, it's ok I'm here. I've got you."  
"Why Gibbs, why do you all leave me?"  
Gibbs was confused but he answered, "I'm here DiNozzo, I'm not going anywhere. I'm holding you." He continued to rock the distraught man.

Suddenly Tony started pulling away from Gibbs' embrace. "What, what happened? What's going on?" He was so confused. He had been dreaming. Someone was dying, someone he was trying to hold on to. Where was he? Was Gibbs hugging him? Ouch, did he just fall off the couch?

"Are you ok DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony could hear the concern in his voice.

"Umm, I think I broke my ass bone."  
Gibbs chuckled, "If you can crack a joke, I guess that means you're ok. Do you remember the dream you were having?"  
"Not really. I know someone was dying and I was begging them not to. But I can't see who it was or what was happening."  
"Is this the way the dream always is?"  
"I don't know, this is the first time I remember anything. Was I saying anything?"  
"Yeah you were telling the person that you loved them and not to leave you again."  
"Again?"  
"Yup that's what you said. Then you asked me why we all leave you."  
Tony felt his face heat up. He was glad for the darkness in the room because he didn't want Gibbs to see him blushing.

"I said that?" Tony whispered.  
"Why do feel like I left you Tony?" Gibbs asked softly.  
"I don't, I have no idea why I said that." Tony was desperate for Gibbs not to push this.  
Gibbs could sense Tony's discomfort. He didn't want to push him too far. "Ok DiNozzo, I can tell you're holding back but I won't push you right now. You still need to sleep so why don't you get back up on the couch. I'll go back downstairs."

"You were in the basement?" Tony asked.  
"Yeah why?" Gibbs asked with a confused look on his face.  
"Well, can you not go back right now? I mean, what I'm asking is….."  
"DiNozzo spit it out!"  
"?"  
Gibbs almost laughed, but when he saw how vulnerable the younger man looked, he knew it would be a mistake.  
"Yeah DiNozzo, I can stay here. I won't leave you again. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you for the kind reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Pre-Slash: rating based on future chapters **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sad but true.**

Tony pulled his car into Gibbs' driveway. He had been staying here for three weeks now and hadn't had a nightmare since the first night. Gibbs even seemed to be ok with him being there. Today they had finished up a case in which a sailor had been murdered by his wife after she discovered he was leaving her for another woman. Gibbs sent them all home early after they were finished with all the requisite paperwork since they had been working around the clock. Tony was tempted to stay at the office with Gibbs, but then decided spontaneously to surprise him with a home cooked meal. It was Friday night and he needed to unwind.

Not many people knew that Tony could cook. They saw him as an overgrown frat boy who didn't even know how to boil an egg. He did have to admit that he never bothered to disabuse people of this notion. He liked being the class clown. It was easier than letting people see inside to the mess he often was underneath. He had to admit that he started learning to cook to impress a girl, she was taking a cooking class and he joined just to get to know her. But to his surprise, he had actually enjoyed it. The even bigger surprise was that he was also good at it. Tonight he was going to make Gibbs a lasagna, a nice garden salad and some crusty garlic bread. He had even bought a couple of bottles of red wine to go with the meal. He was really excited to cook for Gibbs. He hoped he liked his cooking.

Tony stopped what he was doing as that thought flashed through his mind. He had always wanted to impress his boss, but this excitement and anxiety was new for him. Desires he'd been suppressing were suddenly pushing at him. No he wasn't going to think about this right now. Gotta focus on making his sauce.

Gibbs got home about two hours later. He walked through the front door and an amazing scent engulfed him. "DiNozzo, whatever you ordered, there better be enough for me," he called out to his senior agent. He watched the smiling man walk out of the kitchen with a large bowl of salad. He was looking better lately. Gibbs had been worried about him at first, but now he was starting to see the old Tony coming back. He liked seeing the sparkle in back in Tony's beautiful green eyes. Wait, did he just think that? It's not that Gibbs had never been attracted to a man before, but DiNozzo? Not happening! He'd never given in to his feelings for a man before, but Tony was on his team so he was definitely not going there.

As he was banishing the unwanted thoughts from his brain, he heard the other man speaking to him. "I actually didn't order this Boss. Believe it or not, I cooked." Gibbs stopped in his tracks, "You can cook?," he asked incredulously. Tony turned and smirked at him, causing a reaction in his stomach that was not welcome. "Hah, I've finally managed to tell you something you didn't already know," Tony said with one of his goofy grins. "I never thought it'd happen!" Gibbs had to smile at that. "Shut up and feed me DiNozzo."

After what had to be the best lasagna that Gibbs had ever eaten, even though he'd never tell that to Tony, the younger man had enough of an ego without that boost, he was building a fire while Tony babbled on about some movie he wanted to watch. Gibbs liked that Tony never seemed to need him to respond to his ramblings. It was nice just to listen and not have to join in. When the fire was where he wanted it, he sat back on the couch with his beer and watched the animated man across from him. He was wearing jeans that were much too tight for Gibbs tastes, even though he couldn't help but notice how well they framed the younger man's figure. His gray t-shirt hugged his chest perfectly. Dammit, Gibbs hadn't thought like this for so long he'd started to convince himself that this attraction to men wasn't real. He'd never explored his feelings, partly because he was a soldier and wouldn't risk losing that for sex, and partly because he'd never gotten that close to anyone who'd turned his head. And now, having Tony in his house, it was affecting him, and he didn't like it. But he couldn't send him away, not when the dark circles under his eyes were finally starting to fade. Also, and Gibbs hated thinking this, it was nice having the younger man around.

Gibb had been thinking so hard he had failed to notice that Tony had stopped speaking. "Gibbs?," Tony asked with apprehension. "Are you ok, am I talking too much? I'll shut up." "No, DiNozzo. I think the wine got to me," Gibbs said with a smirk. "Not used to drinking that stuff." Tony smiled, "Yeah, we drank both bottles. But you gotta admit, it was good wasn't it?" Tony knew Gibbs had enjoyed the food and the wine, he'd had three pieces of lasagna! But he wanted to hear Gibbs say it.

He always wanted to hear what Gibbs thought of him. Gibbs' opinion mattered so much to him, sometimes it scared him how much. And then the way Gibbs had just been looking at him, it was like he was studying his body. It made Tony's stomach do weird things. He wasn't used to Gibbs looking at him that way, nor was he happy with the way it made him feel. It had been a very long time since Tony had allowed those kinds of thoughts about this man to come to the forefront of his mind. But he could swear the look in Gibbs' eyes were...no, it was the wine, he was imagining things. Definitely the wine, and the beer too.

"Want another beer?," Gibbs asked.  
"I'd rather go out and get some," Tony said.  
"Go out? Where?," Gibbs asked suspiciously.  
"I don't know. Anywhere. Come on Boss, it's Friday. We've been working non-stop and now we have a free weekend. Let's have some fun!" Tony was getting excited.  
Gibbs couldn't help but smile. Tony looked so cute when he was like this. Cute? What the hell was he thinking? He needed to go to sleep before he said, or did, something stupid. But before he could stop himself, he did it anyway.  
"Sure, why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you for the kind reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Pre-Slash: rating based on future chapters **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sad but true.**

Tony was still in shock. As much as he wanted to go out, he still couldn't believe that Gibbs said yes. Now they were sitting in a bar that Gibbs apparently had been to before. Not a bad place. They were playing country music and couples were dancing. There were even some pretty single women, two of whom had been eyeing him and Gibbs for the past 15 minutes.  
"Hey Boss, I think they like us. We should ask them to dance."  
"Don't dance DiNozzo," Gibbs answered without looking away from the dance floor.  
"I could teach you," the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
Gibbs turned to him with an eyebrow raised, "You wanna dance with me DiNozzo?"  
Tony could feel his cheeks burning, "I just meant, I mean, I wasn't..."  
Gibbs started laughing. "Relax DiNozzo. I know how irresistible I am."

Tony's mouth dropped open. Not only was Gibbs laughing, he had even made a joke! He had to be dreaming right? God Gibbs looked good when he laughed. His blue eyes lit up and he looked years younger. Tony felt his chest tighten with the knowledge that he had brought that smile to the man's face. He was suddenly taken over by the desire to kiss him. How would his lips feel? Shit, he needed to stop thinking like this! He needed to get away from his boss for a little while. He jumped out of his chair and promptly tripped over his own tipsy feet. Gibbs jumped up to steady him and grabbed him by his upper arms. Tony was jolted by the heat of having Gibbs so close, and touching him, that he just froze and stared into the older man's eyes.

Gibbs didn't know what was happening to him. First he agreed to go out, then he was teasing Tony and now he was trying to force himself not to ravage the plump, pouty lips that were screaming out to him. And why was Tony looking at him like he wanted him to kiss him? Tony was straight as an arrow! Wasn't he? He couldn't help himself, he moved an inch closer to Tony and felt the man's rapid heartbeat. He looked into his eyes and could see they were dilated. Was that from desire for him? Was he feeling what Gibbs was feeling? Was he even breathing?

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said softly, "breathe."  
Tony didn't even realize until that moment that he had forgotten how to breathe. He exhaled heavily and nearly collapsed into his chair. Gibbs helped him sit and crouched down looking into his eyes.  
"I think you've had enough," Gibbs said with a smirk. "We're going home."  
"Um, I'm sorry Boss, I'm not sure what happened. I usually handle my liquor much better than that." Let him think it was the drinking that caused him to almost faint. The last thing Tony wanted was for Gibbs to know it was desire for him that was the real culprit.

Gibbs called a cab and helped Tony out to the car since he still wasn't exactly steady on his feet. Of course, having Gibbs touching him wasn't helping, but he wasn't about to say anything about that. He decided to take advantage of the situation and try to see if the former marine would actually respond to Tony. He would never have thought so before tonight, but he could swear that Gibbs had been about to kiss him inside. He decided to act a little more unsteady than he was and leaned on Gibbs more than he needed to. How many other chances would he get to feel his arms around him?

He let his head fall onto Gibbs' shoulder and could feel the other man stiffen up a little. Was he going too far? No, he was starting to relax again.

"Gibbs...Boss..."  
"Yeah DiNozzo"  
"Do you go to that place a lot?'  
"Not really."  
"Then why'd you come with me tonight?"  
"You wanted to."  
"True, but you didn't have to just to make me happy. So why?"  
"Maybe I wanted to make you happy," Gibbs whispered into Tony's hair.  
Tony thought his heart was going beat right out of his chest. He was so flustered he had no idea what to say to that so he just whispered back, "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pre-Slash: rating based on future chapters **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sad but true.**

The next day Tony was seriously frustrated. He may be feeling conflicted about what he thought was happening last night, but he was also a little too curious for his own good. He had to know what Gibbs was thinking. Was he feeling what Tony was feeling? He got the sense that he was, that there could actually be a chance of them exploring the feelings that Tony had been suppressing for years, but ever since they got home last night, Gibbs seemed to be avoiding him. He had been in the basement all day today and Tony hadn't seen him at all. Maybe he should bring him some leftover lasagna. Tony knew Gibbs hadn't eaten anything all day so that would at least be a good excuse for disturbing him.

Gibbs looked at his watch when he heard the door to the basement open. Wow, he never thought Tony had this much patience. He could hear the younger man upstairs pacing all morning. Gibbs knew he wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't bring himself to yet. He needed this time to himself. Working on his boat always helped to steady him and after last night he had really needed that. He had let himself get too comfortable last night and almost did something he knew he would regret. Rule 12 existed for a reason, and Tony was off limits.

The fact that his feelings for his senior agent were stronger than he had expected, didn't change the fact that Gibbs had been burned by mixing work and pleasure before. He wasn't going to open himself to that again. True Tony wasn't as driven with ambition as Jenny had been, but that shouldn't change anything. Should it? Maybe he was over thinking this. DiNozzo was drunk last night. But Gibbs knew desire when he saw it and Tony looked like he wanted Gibbs to kiss him. No, that was just wishful thinking. And that was a wish that he could never let come true.

"Um, Boss?"

"Yeah DiNozzo?" Gibbs kept working on the boat. He wasn't ready to face Tony yet. He might do something stupid.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some leftover lasagna."

Gibbs turned around and leaned against his boat. It seemed that he couldn't stop himself from doing stupid things lately.

"Since when did you become so domestic, Tony?"

Tony was distracted by the fact that Gibbs was using his first name. He rarely did. He also couldn't tear his eyes away from Gibbs' glistening chest. Since when did he work without a shirt? God he looked good!

Tony tore his eyes away and looked up at Gibbs, only to see him watching Tony ogling him. Oh no, what should he do? What should he say? Joke, always lead with a joke.

"Well Boss you bring out the housewife in me." Damn that didn't come out right!

Gibbs smirked, "I think I've had enough wives Tony, don't you?"

Tony couldn't stop the blush that took over his face, "Umm well, yeah I guess, I mean not that I would really be a wife, I mean, I am a man and all..." Oh God what the hell was he saying?

Gibbs came closer and took the plate from Tony's trembling hands. He looked over his body very slowly and softly said, "Yeah Tony I've definitely noticed."

Tony thought he was going to faint again.

Gibbs stepped away and started to eat. Tony just watched him for a minute, hoping that the older man couldn't see that his cock had hardened at the way Gibbs had looked at him. Not knowing what else to do at this point, he walked over to the boat.

"You need any help doing, whatever it is you're doing?"

Gibbs almost choked on the food he was about to swallow. "You want to help me? Why?"

"I'm bored and I want your company." Tony almost whispered this, but of course Gibbs heard him.

"No one wants my company Tony. Since when do you?" Gibbs put the plate down before he broke it. He couldn't remember the last time he was this tense. He knew Tony was hard, dammit so was he, but he needed to know what the hell he was thinking.

"I've always wanted your company Gibbs, you just never let me get close to you before now." Tony was trembling again. What the hell was he doing?

"Well I'm not really the letting people close to me kind of guy DiNozzo." Tony was hurt by Gibbs using his last name again, but he knew it was his way of pushing Tony away. He was tired of it and felt like pushing back.

"I know, and that's why your relationships never last, but Gibbs I'm not like your ex-wives, or Jenny, or any of your other women. I've been by your side for years and I'm not going anywhere, I don't want to be anywhere else but here."

"Yeah right, everyone wants to be in my basement watching me work and breathing in sawdust." Gibbs smirked. "What a romantic image."

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Tony said softly.

"Which part, the one about people wanting to be here, or the part about it being romantic?" Gibbs wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that, but hell he'd already asked...

"Both actually." Tony turned and looked into Gibbs' eyes. "This is something you love; working with wood grounds you and makes you less hard to reach. This is the perfect place to be with you, to get close to you."

Gibbs could see the truth in Tony's eyes. The man wanted to be close to him, but how close? Gibbs was tired of playing games. "What are you saying DiNozzo, what the hell are we talking about here?"

"We're talking about the feelings that I know we're both having Gibbs. I've never felt this way about anyone before, but I feel it for you and I know you're feeling it too. I wasn't imagining the way you were looking at me last night and I didn't imagine it a minute ago. I don't understand it but I want to. Talk to me, please!"

Tony had moved forward until he was right up in Gibbs' face. Staring into his bright blue eyes he was sure he saw fear and it made him scared too. Scared that Gibbs would pull away from him and deny everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sad but true.**

Gibbs had never been so confused in his life. DiNozzo felt the same way he felt! This was unreal. This was not happening; he closed his eyes not to see the plea in those beautiful green eyes. He turned his head and said the last thing he wanted to say, "You don't want me DiNozzo. I don't know what you're thinking, but you want someone less damaged. I may be feeling things that I shouldn't, but that doesn't mean that I have to act on them. You would realize that also if you weren't still feeling on edge from the dreams that brought you here. When you feel well enough to leave and you get distance and perspective, you'll see that I'm right and..."

"And what, and you can go back to being a hermit sitting in your basement letting life, letting happiness, pass you by. I'm scared too Gibbs, I'm scared and confused and I don't know what I expect to happen, or what you want from me, but I know that you're the most important person in my life, you always have been, and I don't want to just walk away and not try to see what this is."

Gibbs snapped and pulled away from Tony. He turned on him, blue eyes flashing. "And you think it's so easy DiNozzo! You think that if I say ok lets explore this that there will be no consequences! Have you considered what effect this would have on our lives, on our careers, on the team that depends on us? No you didn't, because you just jump into things without thinking, just like you did with Jeanne, not considering what you were doing to her or what the consequences would be for you!"

Now Tony was pissed. "I know I fucked up with Jeanne, Gibbs! I let myself fall too deep into the role I was playing and I let myself believe that it was real and that what we had was real. And I was wrong! But I was wrong because Jeanne never knew me, everything between us was a lie from the beginning so of course it was doomed. This, us, WE are different. There are no lies or secrets and we know every little scar and trauma that the other has. And don't you dare throw our team into my face! Were you thinking of them when you ran off to Mexico after almost dying? They needed you then, we all did! You almost died and left us alone without the one person that kept us together and you left us Gibbs! You left me! And I tried to be you, I really did, but I'm not you. I did my best and I held them together the best I could but we were all hurting for you! We're a family Gibbs, that's what makes our team special and it's what makes us strong. Can't you see that?"

Gibbs turned away from Tony and went back to his boat. "Go back upstairs Tony. We're done talking for now."

"WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me? No we're not done talking!" He walked over and grabbed Gibbs, turning him around. Tony was so angry that he didn't notice the fire in Gibbs' eyes.

"I'm not one of your exes Gibbs! I'm not going to give up and run away with my tail between my legs and just give up on you! You think I've been a huge pain in your ass all these years? Well you've never seen just how much of a pain I can be." He leaned in even closer to his startled Boss. "I'm not going anywhere. You want me gone, you're gonna have to kick me out on my ass. And even then I'll come back in. The only thing that will keep me from coming back in that door will be you finally putting a fucking lock on it. And then I'll pick it. Remember, I've learned from the master."

Gibbs had never seen this side of Tony and, for the first time he could ever remember, had no idea what to do. He just stared into the younger man's eyes, filled with a rage that he'd never seen, not knowing what to say to him.

Tony could see the confusion written all over his Boss' face. If he weren't so angry he might even take pity on him and leave for the night. But he was tired of being pushed away, of everyone keeping him at arm's length. Not anymore, he could feel that this time was different and he was gonna fight like he'd never fought before. He leaned into the older man's ear.

"Talk to me Gibbs." Tony's whispered plea brushed across Gibbs' right ear and he shivered.

"I've never done this before Tony." Gibbs whispered back.

"Neither have I."

"Then why now? Why push this?"

"Because I'm tired of all of the games Gibbs. I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not, and I'm tired of going home to an empty apartment and acting like nothing hurts. You've never been fooled by the act. You let me be weak and hurt and, hell, even quiet. You don't know how attractive that is to me."

"But you're straight...aren't you?"

"Not completely, and you?" Tony lifted his head to look in Gibbs' eyes again.

"Not completely, I guess." Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes knowing that there was no hiding from the need in his senior agent. He needed Gibbs to open up to him, to trust him with the truth that he'd kept hidden for so long. "But I've never acted on it before."

"I sort of did…..In college of course." Tony smiled ruefully.

"Of course." Gibbs smirked.

"A buddy and I got very drunk one night and experimented. There was no penetration, but he gave me a blow job and I jacked him off. We pretended not to remember the next day, but I knew he was lying and maybe he knew I was lying too, but we never talked about it. I was scared about what it meant and what people would think so I let myself pretend that it was the alcohol that made me do it and tried to forget." Tony looked into Gibbs' eyes expectantly and Gibbs knew it was his turn to share.

"I never noticed other guys before I enlisted. Maybe because I hated my town and every guy I knew, but my first attraction happened during basic training. I got close to one of my bunk mates. I was too confused to really understand it. Didn't even realize what I was feeling until I looked back at it when it happened again many years later. Military was different then, I was different then, so "experimenting" wasn't an option for me." Gibbs smiled. "I've never told anyone any of this before."

"Thank you Gibbs, for trusting me." Tony felt a surge of emotion for the older man.

"Thank you Tony, for fighting me." Gibbs sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked nervously.

"Nothing," Gibbs assured him quickly, "I'm just worn out. I'm not used to this whole sharing thing."

Tony laughed, "I guess I'll let you rest for now then. But this conversation is not over Gibbs. I was serious before."

"I know Tony. I can't promise I'll make this easy, I don't know how to do anything easy, but I'll try."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sad but true.**

Tony was walking through the warehouse with his weapon drawn. He could hear McGeek breathing behind him. Ziva and Gibbs had entered the building on the other side. He signaled to Probie that he was going to check the room on the right. McGee nodded and Tony entered, McGee on his six. Once they cleared the room they exited and repeated the procedure in two more rooms. Tony knew they were moving closer to where Gibbs and Ziva were, he could feel them up ahead. He could also tell that McGee was becoming more tense the longer they went without finding their suspect. Where the hell was this guy hiding? The suspect was a Seal who had killed his commanding officer.

Suddenly Tony heard a commotion. Ziva's voice rang out, "GIBBS!" Then they heard a gunshot. Three more quickly followed. Tony knew without looking that Probie was behind him as he ran toward the shots. As they turned the corner time seemed to slow down. He saw the suspect lying dead to his right. Directly in front he could see Ziva kneeling over a body but he was having trouble understanding what he was seeing. "Oh my God," Probie whispered. "Gibbs."

As Tony's mind finally cleared, he saw his boss's face. He had been hit in the chest and he was losing blood quickly. He finally heard Ziva saying over and over, "Why did you push me? It was meant for me!" He pushed her out of the way and leaned over Gibbs catching his eyes. "Boss? Can you hear me?" Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes but it was obvious that he was unable to speak. His blue eyes were starting to glaze over. Tony could feel the panic and pain building. He started to scream, "NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO DON'T DO THIS, DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! YOU CAN'T GO! PLEASE, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE!"

Someone was shaking him and calling his name, but he was too far gone to respond. Finally he felt the familiar smack on the back of his head which shocked him into opening his eyes. Gibbs was holding him by the shoulders and talking to him but Tony had no idea what he was saying. All he could think was that Gibbs was alive. He was so happy and relieved that he threw himself into the man's arms and hugged him with all his strength. Gibbs smelled so good! He nuzzled into his neck and kissed him. "Thank God you're alive; I thought I'd lost you." He felt his boss tense up and hold himself still. Tony finally realized what he was doing and let go of Gibbs, scooting back to the other side of the bed.

He looked up at the older man apprehensively. Gibbs just stared at him in shock. Tony was afraid to speak, finally Gibbs broke the silence.

"Do you remember the dream?"  
"Yes" Tony whispered.  
"And it was about me?"  
"Yes"  
"Did you know that before now?"

"Not really. That first night, when you told me what I was screaming, it surprised me. I didn't remember any details of the dream, but I knew how I felt about you. At least, I knew how I felt about you leaving me and I wasn't sure but I wondered..."

"You felt abandoned again. Just like everyone else who meant anything to you, like your parents and Wendy."

Tony was shaking his head, "No Gibbs, I had no right to feel that way. You needed to recuperate, and you've always been there for me in ways that no one else ever has been. I was unfair."

"No you weren't Tony. You couldn't help how you felt. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Tony couldn't help but be shocked by the older man's words. "Boss, you just said sorry."

Gibbs laughed softly as he moved closer to Tony, "It's never weak to apologize to someone you care about."

Tony was suddenly feeling nervous, "Are you saying that you care about me?"

Gibbs frowned, "Have I been that much of a bastard that you would really doubt that?"

"No, I just thought you meant something else by that."

"You mean do I care about you as more than my friend?"

"Yes."

Gibbs didn't answer right away and Tony was afraid to look up and see the expression on his face.

"Yes Tony, I do care about you as more than a friend."

Tony looked up in shock; he was not expecting Gibbs to say that. "Really Boss?"

Gibbs had settled himself next to Tony on the bed and was now leaning into him. "I'd really prefer it if you called me Jethro right now."

"Jethro...?"

Tony was cut off by Gibbs' lips touching his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sad but true.**

Tony wasn't sure if he was really awake. He had dreamt about Leroy Jethro Gibbs kissing him before, but never thought it would really happen. Maybe he was dreaming again; if so he definitely did not want to wake up.

His lips felt better than he had imagined. They were so warm on his. They weren't as soft as a woman's lips, but they weren't too dry. He could taste coffee and bourbon on him, that and the smell of wood was overpowering his senses. Their kisses were firm and demanding, but also tentative and unsure. Gibbs wanted him, he could feel it, but he was inexperienced. Tony was afraid to ask for too much or he might frighten the other man away.

Jethro angled his body closer into Tony's so he could touch the younger man. He had wanted to touch his face so badly but never let himself. He ran his fingers across Tony's cheek and up to his hair. God, his hair was so soft! He wrapped his fingers around the back of Tony's neck and pulled him in closer. He opened his mouth slowly and teased his soft, plump lips with his tongue. He wasn't sure if he should kiss him the way he would a woman, but he wanted so badly to taste him. The moan that came from Tony let him know that he was doing something right which made him bolder.

Gibbs tasted like nothing Tony had ever experienced. He tasted like spices and liquor all rolled up in an undefinable taste that was all man, all Gibbs. It was intoxicating and Tony wanted more. He played with Gibbs' tongue and teeth, lightly nipping at his bottom lip as well. Gibbs seemed to like that since it caused him to press closer to Tony's body and deepen their kiss even more. Tony's arms found their way around Gibbs' back and under his shirt. His skin was on fire. He ran his fingers up his back feeling his muscles rippling under his skin.

Jethro pulled away and took his shirt off. He wanted to feel his skin pressed against the man beneath him. Tony reached up and ran his hands down his chest, causing his flat nipples to constrict. Tony noticed and lightly ran his thumbs over them. Jethro closed his eyes and groaned with the pleasure he was feeling. He leaned back into Tony and claimed his lips again. He wanted to taste him all over. His mouth started traveling down the younger man's neck. Jethro nipped him over his Adam's apple, which elicited a wonderful high pitched sound that he wanted to hear again. He played with his neck for a while, biting and sucking different spots to see which gifted him with the sexiest noises. When he finished with Tony's neck, he made his way down his chest. He found his left nipple with his tongue and started to play with it. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the explosive reaction he got. He used his right hand to push Tony's body back down and his pelvis to trap the man so he wouldn't move more than Jethro allowed. He almost lost his control when he felt Tony's erection against his own. The hardness pressed against him made him want to rut against Tony until he came screaming, but he was afraid to. After pausing briefly to regain control he moved down again and started playing with Tony's nipple once more.

Tony wasn't sure if he was going to scream, cry or just explode. Gibbs was driving him crazy. The way he was exploring his body so slowly was beyond amazing but it made Tony want so much more. He thought he was going to buck Gibbs off his body when he bit down on his nipple. The mixture of pain and pleasure was almost more than he could bear. Then when Gibbs pressed his cock into his own he dug his nails into his palms until he was sure he drew blood. He hadn't dry humped anyone since he was a kid but he wanted to hump Gibbs until he passed out. But he could sense Gibbs' slight discomfort and he forced himself to calm down. He was determined to let Gibbs direct their lovemaking completely. He was not going to ruin this by being too aggressive. Gibbs' mouth had made its way down to his rippling abs. Suddenly Gibbs stopped, obviously unsure of what to do next. Tony could tell he was not ready to touch his cock. Tony wanted so badly to touch him though...

"Bo...Jethro?" Tony panted.

Gibbs looked up into his eyes confused.

"Can I touch you, please?"

Gibbs pulled his body up against Tony's and kissed him again. Tony turned him so he was leaning over his body and kissed his way to Gibbs' ear. He bit down on his earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. From the sounds that ripped out of Gibbs' throat, Tony determined that this was a sensitive spot for his new lover. At least Tony was hoping this meant they would be lovers. But right now he wasn't going to think too much. He just wanted to enjoy pleasuring the man squirming under him.

Jethro was a mess. He couldn't think straight. He was trying to focus but whatever Tony was doing to him felt so good he couldn't seem to get control of himself. It felt like Tony's hands and mouth were everywhere. He felt sucking on his neck and scratching on his nipple, it felt like something was brushing across his stomach and down his sides, how many hands does Tony have? The pleasure was overwhelming him. Suddenly he realized that Tony's hands were playing with the waistband of his sweatpants and he froze.

He sat up, "Wait I'm not sure we should..."

"Shhhhh, Jethro it's ok." Tony's voice was like liquid fire. The heat melted into Jethro's bones. Tony's eyes were so dilated with desire that he could barely see the green. He eased him back down. "I want to make you feel good Jethro. I want to make you cum so hard you'll sleep for a week. Just let me touch you; let me taste you, please." His voice was so sexy and the need to intense, Jethro relaxed and let Tony do whatever he wanted.

Tony pulled Gibbs' sweatpants and boxers down together. He was not going to take time unwrapping this gift. He wanted to play with what was inside. Gibbs' cock was magnificent. It was similar in length to Tony's but it was thicker. It was leaking precum and Tony wanted more than anything to taste it. He leaned in and wrapped his hand around it. It was so hard and hot, Tony could feel the heat of Gibbs' desire radiating into his palm. Gibbs arched himself up when Tony grabbed him. Tony used his thumb to collect some of the precum and used it to lubricate him. He rubbed his hand up and down Gibbs' cock eliciting some interesting grunts and groans from his normally quiet boss. But this wasn't what Tony really wanted. He started by blowing onto the tip of Gibbs' cock, which made him hiss. Hissing huh? Tony was looking forward to getting some other reactions. He licked around the tip of the delicious cock. Gibbs' mouth may taste fantastic, but his cock was a close second. He started sucking on it. It was musky and salty and oh so good! Gibbs was starting to get louder which pushed Tony to try to take more of him into his mouth. He wanted Gibbs to cum in his mouth. He wanted to taste him and swallow all that he could give him. He was afraid that he would gag but he seemed to have a talent for this. He was able to take more and more of Gibbs' cock into his mouth until suddenly he took it all in. he hummed in excitement and started to play with the balls that were pressed up against his chin. The reaction he got was worth the effort.

"OH MY FUCKING TONY YES TONY OH YES PLEASE OH DAMN YES"

Jethro had no idea what he was saying. He wasn't even sure he was still in his body. He was consumed by the pleasure that Tony was giving him. He knew he was about to cum and tried to push Tony off of him but Tony grabbed his hands and pushed them down onto the bed. He couldn't hold back, Tony was sucking and swallowing and now he was playing with his balls again. Jethro felt his climax coming and couldn't stop. "I'm cumming Tony I'm cumming..." His climax hit with such force that Jethro couldn't speak and couldn't think. He just screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been awhile since I've posted but real life is very rude and constantly interferes with all the writing I wish I was doing. However, I have finally had a chance to write a new chapter and I hope you all like it. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sad but true.**

Jethro opened his eyes in confusion. He was in a bed, not usually the place he woke up. Also, he felt good, really good. He was warm and cozy, wait someone was in bed with him. Last night came back to him in a rush of memories and feelings. He was in bed with Anthony DiNozzo. And he was starting to panic. He eased out of the bed so as not to wake the other man and made his way down to his basement. He needed liquor.

"Damn it Jethro, what the hell were you thinking kissing your senior agent? Have you completely lost your mind?" Jethro scolded himself. Goddamn but it felt good. Kissing Tony was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He felt, tasted and smelled unlike a woman, but still wonderful. All he wanted to do was go back upstairs and start all over again. His body responded to the younger man in an explosive way. Every touch, every kiss felt like it was stimulating every nerve ending he had,. And the way he'd sucked his cock...Jethro could feel himself getting hard again. "Stop that!" he told his cock, which was not listening to him.

"Ok, this isn't helping. Enough thinking about last night. Now you have to think about today. What are you going to do next Jethro?" He started pacing back and forth, a bottle of bourbon in one hand and a mason jar in the other.

"You have feelings for Tony, and he obviously has feelings for you. Now what? Do we become boyfriends and date? I'm too old to call anyone my boyfriend. That is not my style." He refilled the empty mason jar and kept pacing.

"I can't just enter into a gay relationship. I'm a Marine, I'm an NCIS agent. It could end my career, even though with DADT over, that really shouldn't be a problem. But what about the team, they're gonna freak out, won't they? Well, Abby will probably just be super happy for us, Ducky too. Ziva will, well I don't know what Ziva will say, but she won't be angry. And McGee will just have something new to make fun of DiNozzo with. But Leon will want to break up the team! That I know for sure...at least I think he will." Another refill from the rapidly emptying bottle of bourbon.

"And what if I do want to see where this could go, what will we do? I mean, Tony sucked my cock! Should I do that back? Can I do that back? I mean, it would be weird wouldn't it? Even though he tastes so good, and his body feels so good, and he smells so good...Will he want me to to to...hey, stop that! You can't get hard just thinking about that! What if he wants to do that to me? And what if it hurts? You won't be so hard then will you?" Jethro suddenly realized that he was slumped against his boat yelling at his cock. How much did he drink? His bottle was empty and so was his mason jar. Shit, he drank a lot.

Tony was nervous as he walked down to the basement. When he'd woken up alone, he knew Gibbs had freaked out. How could he not? Tony had moved too quickly for him and had scared him away. Would he throw him out of the house? Tony really hoped not, even though he meant it when he told him that he wasn't going to just run away. He was ready to fight for what he wanted. And he wanted Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

However, he was not prepared for the version of the man that he found slumped on the floor of his basement, clinging to the side of his boat. This man was completely wasted. And talking to his pants.

"Gibbs, are you ok?"

"Tony, is that you? See he's here, and you're happy to see him aren't you? But you're just selfish!"

"Gibbs, Jethro, who are you talking to?" Tony was trying not to smile since Gibbs was obviously drunk. He was slurring his words and still talking to his pants.

"I'm talking to him, he keeps forgetting that it's not just hunky-dory and we need to talk about stuff. He just wants me to kiss you and smell you and do other stuff that I'm still a little nervous about but what does he know, he's just a cock!"

Tony couldn't help it. He had to laugh. Gibbs gave him a dirty look but he couldn't stop laughing. At least he knew Gibbs still wanted him. At least if his argument with his cock was any indication.

"Jethro, I understand that we need to talk, but I'd rather not try to do that while you're drunk."

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" Gibbs pulled himself up to prove his point and promptly started to fall over. Tony reached out and grabbed him. Gibbs wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck.

"Damn you smell good Tony. Why do you smell like that? You make me want to lick you." Tony jumped as he did just that. Then Gibbs pulled back very quickly.

"I don't know if I can let you do that to me Tony. I think it would hurt and I'm not so sure I would like it." His words were still very slurred but Tony understood what he was saying, and wanted to laugh again, but held it in for now.

"Umm, Jethro, we won't do anything you're not ready for. But for now, the only thing we should do is get you back to bed."

"Why? You wanna fool around?" The surprise and lust warring for dominance on Gibbs' face beat out Tony's determination not to laugh and he almost dropped Gibbs in his amusement.

"No Jethro, you need to sleep. We'll talk about everything else when you wake up." Tony steered Gibbs back upstairs.

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Tony eased Gibbs into the bed and covered him. "I think you are."

Gibbs snuggled into the pillow. "You're wrong," he said while yawning.

Tony snickered as he watched the man he knew he was madly in love with fall asleep.

"Ok, Jethro, I'm wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews and for being so patient. I'm trying to write faster. **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing…..sad but true.**

Jethro needed coffee. He was hung-over and embarrassed at what an ass he'd made of himself last night. But the hot water washing over him was making him feel better. He looked down at his cock. "Sorry man, usually we get along much better than that."

He couldn't help but laugh at himself. Despite what everyone seemed to think, he did have a sense of humor and he knew he'd behaved like a scared kid last night. Or was it this morning? Probably morning.

As he stepped out of the shower he wondered where Tony was. He hadn't seen or heard a peep out of him yet. He guessed he was giving him space to think before they spoke. But Jethro had done enough thinking. He knew what he wanted.

He could smell food. He followed that smell to the kitchen and found Tony stirring something that smelled like chicken soup.

"That smells great."

Tony covered the pot and confirmed his suspicions. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel today so I made you some soup. I also prepared some steaks thinking, if you were up to it, you could make them cowboy style."

"What day is it?"

Tony smirked, "It's still Sunday. Not surprisingly, it didn't take you all day to process all that bourbon. Sometimes I wonder if you really are human."

Gibbs smiled, "Well I think I proved I was human when I was acting like a drunken fool don't you?"

Tony couldn't help it, he laughed. "Yeah I guess so."

Gibbs walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mugful. "It's fresh."

Tony knew that was more a question than a statement. "Yeah, I heard you moving around and knew you'd need some."

Gibbs felt his heart clench at the small gesture that surprisingly meant so much in it's simplicity. He continued to drink and watch Tony fidget.

"Why won't you look at me?" Gibbs wanted to move closer to the younger man but decided against it at this point. Tony looked like he was about to run away.

Tony looked up, his eyes round with surprise. "I thought you'd be uncomfortable with me. You freaked out and the stuff you were saying just made me think that you would want me to stay away from you."

This time Gibbs didn't stop himself, he walked over to Tony and looked him right in his eyes, "I did freak out and I am scared of everything in our lives getting screwed up, but the last thing I want is for you to stay away from me."

Tony thought he was going to faint. Gibbs' eyes were so sincere and intense and blue...

"I want to try to be different. I haven't really let anyone in since Shannon and Kelly died. It's why none of my marriages worked. But with you it's different and I want..."

"What Gibbs, what do you want?" Tony whispered, afraid to speak too loudly in case this wasn't real.

"You."

Tony just stared at him. He didn't know what to say, wasn't really sure he believed that this was happening. Did this amazing man actually just tell him he wanted him? Was he really leaning into him?

The kiss was soft at first. Gibbs was unsure of his reception by the silently brooding man in front of him. He pressed himself in closer and loosely held onto Tony's hips. He pressed his lips against Tony's tentatively. A little firmer the second time, but still with his mouth closed. He turned his head to the side a little and kissed him again, feeling Tony starting to respond.

Tony's mouth opened slightly, giving Gibbs all the encouragement he needed to nibble on his plump lower lip. A small sigh escaped the younger man as Gibbs sucked and nibbled at his lips. He ran his tongue along his lip line slowly, causing Tony to press closer into his arms.

The kiss deepened without either man aware of it. Tongues were now battling for dominance. Tony gave in easily. He knew Gibbs would dominate him sexually just as he dominated him in all other aspects. That didn't mean he would be passive he thought, as he ran his hands down his boss' ass and pulled him in tighter so their erections came together. The growl that came from Jethro's throat almost made him lose control completely.

"Wait, wait..." Tony pulled away reluctantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**I must be shocking all of you with the quick update, but I had a burst of creativity. Thank you again for all of your kind reviews and for being so patient.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing…..sad but true.**

Gibbs was confused. "Why did you pull away Tony? I thought...I just...look if I said something wrong last night..."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. Leroy Jethro Gibbs actually sounded unsure of himself. He almost melted back into his arms, but the need to talk made him hold back. "You didn't say anything wrong Jethro. You actually, even in your drunkenness, said everything right." Tony smiled.

"One thing you said right is that we have to talk about things. It would be so easy for me to fall back into that bed with you, but I want us to talk before we do anything else because..." Tony stopped himself before he could say anything more. He wasn't ready to actually say the word love, somehow he didn't think it would go over so well at this point.

"Because what Tony?" Gibbs had a feeling that Tony was holding something back from him, but maybe he should try a little honesty first.

"Wait Tony, don't answer that. I'd like to say something first. I was serious just now when I said that I want to try to be different with you. Not just with you, for you. I would like to try not to push you away. So whatever you want to talk about, I'll do it."

"Really?" Tony was starting to think that he was dreaming this whole conversation. Since when was Gibbs willing to talk?

Jethro smiled ruefully. "Yes really, I know that I'm not the most verbal person you know, but I did a lot of thinking last night. You know, when I wasn't arguing with my cock."

Tony couldn't stop the laugh that burst out. "So since when do you two not get along?", he teased.

Jethro's blue eyes sparkled with mischief, "It is a rare occurrence, but you of all people are capable of turning him against me."

Tony's expression turned thoughtful, "What scared you Jethro? I've never seen you like that."

Gibbs sat at the table. "Like I told you, I've never done this before. I may have felt attractions to other men, but I've never acted on them. I don't know what to do. And I don't like not knowing what to do. I want you, but I don't know how to...do...that." Gibbs was floundering a little, and as much as Tony was enjoying seeing his usually unflappable boss out of his element, he threw him a life line.

"You mean sex."

Jethro laughed. "Leave it to you to get straight to the point. Yes, I mean sex. But it's not just that. It's a big part of my uneasiness, but it's not the only thing. Work has been my life for a long time, and I'm not sure how this will affect our team."

Tony sat in the chair next to Gibbs and pulled it close to him so he could see into his eyes. "Our team is our family. I'm not in a rush to share this with them simply because we still haven't exactly defined what this is, but they love us. There are a lot of things in this world that I'm not sure about, but I'm sure about that. They love us and they will support us. No matter what."

Gibbs could see the conviction in the younger man's eyes and he knew that he was right. Their family was would always have their six.

"You're right Tony, I guess I keep forgetting that we live in a different time now, when this kind of thing isn't as taboo as it used to be."

"What kind of thing is this Jethro? We keep saying 'this' because neither of us seems to know what to call it, but what's happening here, between us?" Tony needed to know what Jethro saw them as, because he already knew what he wanted them to be.

"Do we have to name it?" Jethro looked nervous. "Is that necessary? I mean, we're attracted to each other and I definitely want to see where that goes, but rushing to categorize it just seems...like a girl thing."

Tony's eyes opened wide, "Are you calling me a girl?"

"Jethro looked abashed, "No, that's definitely not what I said, I was just trying to say what I was thinking and maybe it came out wrong, but..."

"Jethro, stop." Tony smiled. "I get it. You're not ready to label us and that's ok. I have to admit that I would like to know where I stand, but I know you want me, and you're trying to let me in, and for now that's enough. Just promise me that we'll have this conversation again."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief, "I promise."

Tony smirked, "Now, about the sex."

Gibbs groaned and dropped his head on the table "I thought the emotional sharing would be the hard part."

Tony laughed, "Seriously Jethro, what has you so nervous? Is it just that you're still a virgin?"

Jethro's head shot up. "I am not a virgin!"

Tony's eyebrows went up, "Oh so you've had anal sex?"

"I HAVE NEVER..."

"And you've given blow jobs and hand jobs, oh you've even rimmed someone huh?"

"TONY!"

"Then for the purposes of our conversation, you're a virgin Jethro. You may have had plenty of sex with women, but you've never had sex with a man and those are some of the things that may be involved. You know, I've never done a lot of things either. The first blow job I ever gave was to you."

"You're kidding! But it was really good!"

Tony laughed, "Well thank you soldier."

The glare that Gibbs gave him just made Tony laugh harder. "Jethro, I just did what I liked having done to me, and I followed my instincts. I experimented and listened to what you seemed to enjoy me doing to you. It was actually fun."

Tony stopped talking when he noticed something that he had never seen before. It was something he never expected to see and something that he still wasn't sure he was actually seeing.

"Umm, Jethro, are you blushing?"

"Shut up DiNozzo!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I will continue to thank you all humbly for all of the wonderful reviews. They definitely keep me coming back for more.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing…..sad but true.**

1 Week Later

It had been a week since Jethro and Tony had talked about their "situation." Unfortunately, they caught a case that kept them very busy for the next week and they hadn't been able to go any farther into their discussion.

However, they finally caught the bad guy and were now finishing up their reports. Tony looked over to Jethro's desk to see the silver-haired agent pecking away at his computer. He caught himself watching him even more than he used to. He had to watch himself or the Israeli ninja was going to catch on. Speaking of which, he hadn't bothered her in over an hour.

"Hey Ziva, what's with the smirking going on over there? Have you finished your report?"

The ex-Mossad spitfire raised her eyes and looked over at Tony with only slight irritation. "You know Tony, if you spent more time watching your computer screen than you did watching me, you would get more work done and be in less trouble with Gibbs."

Tony's retort was forgotten when he heard the giggles coming from the Elf Lord's desk area. "You think that's funny huh McBackstabber? Are you done with your work?"

Timmy's head popped out from behind his monitor. "No Tony, I'm not done yet, but I'm not the one harassing my teammates."

"I never harass you McTouchy, I just keep you on your toes. Without me you'd all die of boredom and you know it."

"DiNozzo!"

The bark in Gibbs' voice made Tony flinch.

"Yes Boss," he responded quickly, "shutting up and getting back to work Boss."

Tony couldn't help but steal a glance at Gibbs as he went back to typing up his report. The smirk on the other man's face brought a huge grin to Tony's. God that man is sexy! The twitch in his lap made him look away quickly. Getting a hard on at work was not a good idea.

His mind wandered back to their conversation a week ago. Gibbs had been so embarrassed by his inexperience that it had Tony worried. While Tony wasn't just thinking about getting physical with him, he did really want to get Jethro naked again. He wanted Jethro to touch him everywhere. He could just imagine his work roughened hands stroking his cock, oh damn this train of thought was going to get him in so much trouble...

"Tony why are you so red?" Ziva asked from across the bullpen.

Tony jumped, "What? I'm hot, it's hot in here, aren't you hot?" He was sure that squeaky voice he was hearing was in his head. There was no way his voice was that high-pitched.

"No Tony it is not hot in here, and what is wrong with your voice?" Ziva's eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Nothing is wrong with my voice, and I think we should focus on finishing these reports. I would like to get home at a decent hour for once." Tony went back to finishing his work with gusto, if only to avoid the ninja's gaze. Luckily she dropped the subject and he heard her start typing again.

A few hours later Tony was finished. He lay back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head leaning back into a full body stretch. His Probies had both left a little while back, Gibbs letting them go once they handed in their reports. He looked over to his boss's desk and saw him absorbed in his monitor. Feeling Tony's eyes on him, Jethro turned to Tony and smiled.

"You finally finished DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss, you?"

"I've been finished; I was taking care of something else. Ready to go home now though."

"Yeah, I think I'm headed home too."

The two men got ready to leave and walked to the elevator together. Once the doors were closed and the elevator started moving, Jethro hit the emergency stop button and pushed Tony into the wall so quickly he never saw him coming.

"Wow," Tony breathed out softly, "I um...wow..."

Gibbs' smile was what could only be called predatory as he leaned in, "Do you know what it does to me to have you staring at me all day and not being able to touch you?" He ran his nose along the right side of Tony's throat, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Do you have any idea the willpower it takes to not throw you face down on your desk and fuck you until you're screaming for mercy every time you start daydreaming about me naked?" Tony's knees buckled as Gibbs thrust himself between Tony's legs. The only thing that kept him from falling was Gibbs' arms snaking around his waist.

"How...how did you know what I was thinking about?" Tony wondered when his voice became so breathy. He reminded himself of a male Marilyn Monroe.

"I always know what you're thinking about Tony, and I always know when you're staring at my ass." Tony could feel Gibbs' hardness pressing into his own and it was wonderful. He thought he might come if he kept rubbing against him like that. God, he felt like a teenager with no control.

Suddenly Gibbs dropped Tony and stepped back to the other side of the elevator. Tony thought he was going to cry, he felt so alone so suddenly. "What happened?" He looked up as Gibbs started the elevator once more.

"Nothing, just giving you a taste of what's going to happen when we get home." Gibbs didn't look back at him but Tony could hear the desire in his voice. He shivered from the wave of lust that went through his body.

He wasn't sure his legs would be able to carry him to the car.


End file.
